Happy Birthday Kacchan!
by FadedLaughter
Summary: What happened to Midoriya Izuku all those years ago? Was it really Bakugou's fault?


_Ping!  
_ ShittyHair: Heyyyy Happyyyy Birthdayyyy Bakubro! May you have a blasty day ahead!

 _Ping!_  
Pikachu: Bakugou! Happy birthday! Where's my treat?

... ... ...  
please dnt kill me

 _Ping!  
_ Pink: Happy Birthday Bakugou! Here have some cake!

 _Ping!_  
Glasses: Dear Bakugou Katsuki, it is my utmost pleasure to wish you a very happy birthday on this joyous day. May you make the most of it.

Bakugou threw away his phone before he could read the rest of the messages. The notifications still kept on coming. Damn! He should have put it on silent mode!

Heaving a sigh, he picked up his phone and glanced at it. Messages were pouring in from his classmates. _How the hell did they find out about his birthday?!_ Switching off his phone, he fell back into his bed.

He hated birthdays...or rather…he hated his _own_ birthday. The incessant wishes, the happy faces all around him – why the fuck were they being so sickeningly happy on _his_ birthday?

But it didn't matter. None of it mattered. Not for the last 10 years. Not since the day he couldn't look in the mirror without feeling like beating the shit out of the person staring back at him. Not since the day _he_ …

The windows to his room rattled. There was a strong wind blowing outside. Probably an incoming storm. Bakugou closed his eyes. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

 _~ 10 years ago ~_

"Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday dear Katsuki,  
Happy birthday to you!"

"Hey Katsuki can you blow all the candles at once?"

"Huh?! Who do you think you're talking to? That's a piece of cake for me!" exclaimed six year old Bakugou, as he blew out the candles on the cake his mother had baked for him.

The cheers of his classmates surrounded him and Bakugou felt proud.

"Hey look Izuku's here…"

"Uwaa who invited that quirkless loser?"

"Katsuki's gonna lose his shit."

The whispers reached Bakugou's ears. He ground his teeth. Why did that _Deku_ have to come? Didn't he have any sense? Bakugou had argued with his mother about inviting Izuku to his birthday party but she had put her foot down. She was best friends with Izuku's mother and no way would she _not_ invite him as well. Stupid Deku. Take a hint already!

"Kacchan?"

The timid voice came closer to him, a present in his hand.

"Umm this is for you Kacchan. I h-hope you l-l-like it. I…umm…picked it out myself."

Bakugou looked at the present in Izuku's hand.

"Hmph! I don't want anything you have chosen. It's bound to be trash anyway," he replied.

 _Now leave!_

"I…it's…umm…Kacchan, I…"

The little nerd had his eyes downcast but he didn't budge. Honestly, how stubborn could a person be?

"Fine! Give it here!"

Bakuhou took the present from Izuku's hands and opened it. His eyes widened. It was the new collectible All Might figurine he had been pestering his mother to buy since last month.

"This…" He looked up. That was a mistake. Izuku's eyes were shining green orbs. Bakugou looked away.

"Hmph just as I thought. You're really a good for nothing Deku. I'm not a kid anymore. I don't play around with toys like you." He said as he tossed the present to the side.

Bakugou could see the hurt expression on Izuku's face. The boy was trying to hide it but the quiver in his lips and the way he clutched his shirt with tight balled fists gave it away. But he wasn't crying.

"…I'm sorry," Izuku said quietly.

The rest of the night went by quickly. The whole incident with Izuku almost left his mind…until it was almost time for everyone to leave and the telephone rang.

Bakugou was busy snagging the remaining cake from one of his classmates when his mother came up to him.

"Katsuki, is Izuku here?"

 _Huh? How the hell would he know where that damn nerd was? Didn't he leave already?_

"No."

Mitsuki Bakugou frowned. "He wasn't with you the whole time?"

"I don't know where that shitty nerd went."

"Katsuki! Language!" She scolded him before going back to the phone. Frowning, Bakugou followed her.

"I checked the entire house Inko. Izuku's not here…yes…no of course not…yes let me get Masaru…no, no it's no trouble at all…don't worry Inko. We'll find him."

 _What was going on? Did Deku lose his way home? That was beyond lame!_

Little did Bakugou know that that evening would be the last time he would ever see his former childhood friend.

* * *

The search for Izuku was called off after two years of no leads. One of their classmates was the last person to see him. She had told the police that she had seen Izuku leaving Bakugou's place shortly after he had arrived. He had seemed upset.

For years Bakugou found himself thinking about what could have happened to him. How could a person simply disappear into thin air? Was he even alive? He couldn't shake off the guilt that plagued his mind. Every time his eyes fell upon his last birthday present from Izuku - the All Might figurine that was the pride of his collection – he found himself reliving that night. _Was it his fault?_

On Bakugou's thirteenth birthday, he found a note attached to his bedroom window.

 _"Happy thirteenth birthday Kacchan. Do you remember me?"_

That nickname…that sloppy handwriting…there was no mistake about it. It was Deku! He was alive!

He had immediately shown the note to his parents, who in turn informed Inko. Izuku's mother had become a shell of herself ever since her son went missing. Bakugou couldn't look her in the eyes. The investigation resumed but stalled yet again. There was no footage whatsoever from the security cameras on the streets. No lead…nothing. Just the note.

On Bakugou's fourteenth birthday, he found another similar note attached to his window.

 _"Happy fourteenth birthday Kacchan. Do you miss me?"_

Bakugou had kept the note to himself. Was this really Deku? If so, what the hell was he doing? If he was alive, why wasn't he returning home? Or was this some sort of prank? Bakugou swore he'd kill the bastard who would even think about playing this kind of a joke with him.

On Bakugou's fifteenth birthday, there was yet again another note on his window. But this time, it was accompanied with a photograph. It was a photo of him, in his U.A. High uniform.

 _"Happy fifteenth birthday Kacchan. The uniform looks good on you. Sorry I couldn't give you a birthday present for all these years. But don't worry. If things go according to schedule, you might get one next year."_

 _What the hell?!_ How did Deku get that photo of him?! What was going on? Bakugou went out to check out the little video camera he has planted discreetly in his room facing the window. He needed to know if it was really Deku.

 _The footage was black._

* * *

Sleep did not come to Bakugou at all. There was no way he could sleep anyway. If that bastard really was alive then he was going to catch him today.

He glanced at the clock. 3:20am. The storm was really coming on strong now. Maybe he wouldn't come. Or maybe it wasn't even Deku in the first place. Bakugou could feel his eyes beginning to droop _. No! He had to stay awake_.

 _Knock! knock!_

Bakugou immediately sat up on his bed. There was someone tapping on his window. The speed at which he rushed to it would have put Iida to shame.

He opened the window.

 _Deku  
_  
Green hair, green eyes…yes it was Deku.

"You're awake! Happy Birthday, Kacchan!" Izuku hugged the boy who was frozen in shock.

Deku was here. Deku was standing in his room. Deku was alive!

"I've missed you Kacchan." Izuku whispered.

"Deku you…" A sharp pain on his back. Bakugou fell to the floor. What was happening? Was that…blood? His blood?!

Izuku took a few steps back. "I hope you like your gift Kacchan. I've been meaning to give it to you for so long."

Lightning flashed outside illuminating Izuku's face. A smile. Deku was smiling. That was the last thing Bakugou saw before the dark depths of unconsciousness engulfed him.

He _really_ hated his birthday.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hehe so this is actually a little thing I had written down a few weeks ago. Since it was related to Bakugou's birthday I thought I'd post it on the 20th of April itself :P Now that my college exams are over, I'll be getting on to 'Love and Lies' soon. So look forward to that ^_^

If you want to follow me on either Tumblr or Twitter for chapter updates and announcements and stuff just hit me up ;)

Twitter : Faded_Laughter

Tumblr : blog/fadedlaughter707


End file.
